Star Trek: New Horizons
by Duncan-145
Summary: In the year 2382 the USS Geneva, a newly commisioned vessel has been ordered to begin exploring the outer reaches of the galaxy. AN inside


**AN/ This is a new series that i've begun writing, hopefully it will be looked after better than my previous attempt at a fic on here. The crew are all OCs, but there will be mention of characters from the shows and movies. I honestly don't know where the series will go, because i've only just started writing it, and most of the time it just flows from my finger tips as I write it**

Star Trek: New Horizons

Star Trek: New Horizons S1 EP1 "Setting Sail" Chapter 1

_Utopia Planitia Shipyards, Mars_

The USS Geneva hangs in drydock, with work bees floating around her, putting small pieces of hull plating in place or putting the final paintjob to the ship before she sets sail into the reaches of space.

Captain's Ready Room, Deck 1

"Captain's Log, Stardate 59170.8. The _Geneva _is just about ready to get underway on her maiden voyage. The work bees are applying the final coats of paint to the hull as I speak and the crew is slowly trickling on board and reporting for duty. The ships weapon bays are being filled as I speak as well, so that once the tactical staff is here they can begin securing everything to their liking. The Security and Engineering departments have all reported in to me and are busy making all their preps and pre-voyage checks and drills, etc. The security division have commandeered the holodecks for their drills, as the engineering department have all but taken over the ship, making sure that everything is done on schedule."

The newly promoted Dylan Char'thane, a half human, half andorian, rose from his chair behind the desk and moved to the replicator and ordered a mug of iced coffee, his preferred drink while on duty.

_Shuttlecraft Juno, approaching Utopia Planitia Shipyards, Mars_

"USS _Geneva,_ this is Colonel Kial Let onboard the shuttlecraft _Juno._ Request permission to dock"

"_Juno,_ this is _Geneva_ flight control, link your computer to the _Geneva_'s and she'll guide you into the shuttlebay 3. Welcome to the _Geneva_, Commander."

"Thank you, _Juno_ out."

The shuttle lined up with the shuttlebay doors and began its final approach towards the massive starship. As the shuttle set down on the expansive flight deck, Kial looked out of the cockpit window at the shuttlebay that housed the ship's compliment of shuttlecraft. He didn't see any of the Starfighter Corps' birds and figured that they were in another hanger bay similar to this one, elsewhere on the ship. By this point, the shuttle had set down on the turntable and was slowly spinning around to prepare for exit. Kial grabbed his kitbag out from under the seat and exited the shuttle.

As he stepped out, he noticed a bunch of deck crew moving towards the shuttle to refuel it.

"You can put the fuel away for now, gentlemen. The _Juno_ is staying right here on the _Geneva_. Find a nice berth for her, you should have one open, I believe."

"Yes, sir, it's just over there by the _Rubicon_."

"Carry on, gentlemen. I'll see you around the ship."

Kial began moving towards the exit of the shuttlebay when an ensign came up and handed him a PADD with his room assignment and duty roster on it.

"Thank you, Ensign. Do you work on the bridge at all?"

"No, sir. I'm just a shuttle pilot here in the shuttlebay."

"Ah, I see. What's your name, ensign?"

"Kiale Ilhal, sir. Why do you ask, if I might ask, sir?"

"Just curiosity, ensign. There's something about you, but I can't quite place it. Anyways, it was good meeting you, ensign. I'll see you later."

With that, Kial left the shuttlebay for the nearest turbolift. He didn't have to go very far, as there was one right down the hall from the shuttlebay doors. He pressed the button to bring a lift to this door. After waiting a few seconds, the door opened to an empty lift car, which he entered and asked to be taken to deck 2, section 2. It took about five minutes for the turbolift to get to deck 2, seeing as he started on the opposite end of the ship and at least thirty decks below it.

He stepped out of the lift and looked around to get his bearings on the deck. He doubled checked his PADD for his room number and set off towards room A204. He dropped his kitbag down on the bed and looked around the room, seeing how much he needed to bring in, in order to make it an operational Intelligence station within his own quarters. He was making this assessment because when he looked at the specs for the Pathfinder class starships, he found the lack of an Intelligence office onboard the ship. Among his few requests to the captain would be a request to turn one of the science labs on deck 10 into an intelligence office before the ship left drydock.

_Deck 1, Captain's Ready Room,_ USS Geneva

Dylan had just sat down to read the orders and mission parameters for the shakedown cruise when the door chime rang.

"Come in."

"Sir, Colonel Kial Let, reporting for duty!"

"At ease, Colonel, we're technically the same rank. No need to stand on protocol. Come, sit, relax and stay awhile. I'm sure you have things you wish to discuss with me already."

"Yes, Captain, I do. To start, I would like to submit a request to have one of the unfinished science labs on deck 10 converted into an Intelligence office for my department's use, otherwise, I'm going to be stuck using my quarters as a makeshift office."

"Ok, first, call me Dylan, this captain business makes me feel like Picard. As for your request, granted, I'll have the Engineering department add it to their list of top priorities. I'll expect you to oversee the conversion, so that it's to your liking."

"Of course, Dylan. How close is the ship to being ready to leave drydock?"

"She won't be ready to leave drydock for another two weeks, at least, and that's only because we have our entire Engineering staff onboard helping the shipyard personnel."

"Ok, my other request is that the _Juno_, the shuttle that I arrived on, be fore the sole use of the Intelligence department, except in an emergency. This is so that my team and I can dispatch and recover field agents and gather Intel for the ships missions. She is already fitted with some extras that are classified at need to know basis. As your are the ships' CO, I'll have you complete profile of the _Juno_ by the end of the week."

"Ok. Now, you are the same rank that I am, so, if the need arises, you will be able to take command, correct?"

"Yes, I have passed the bridge officers test, did so with flying colors."

"Good, because I still need an XO, do you think you could fill that role on top of your duties as Int. Officer?"

"I should be able to do so. I still need an AIO though. I did notice a certain air about one of the shuttle handlers down in shuttlebay 2. He seems like he would make a great intelligence officer."

"Who was he, Kial?"

"An ensign, Kiale Ilhal."

"Hmm, I'll have to look at his record, see who he is, but for the time being, you have my unofficial approval to approach him about the position." The captain said, half to himself, the other half to Kial.

"Alright. Well, I believe that's everything I needed to talk to you about, captain. I'll go finish setting up my quarters and go find my offices, I assume I keep both, correct?"

"Actually, your office for the intelligence department would be better used for your AIO, seeing as you have the XO office, which is larger and just as well equipped, if a little farther from the INT department than it's actual office"

"Ok, that's fine; I'll just need a secured terminal with a subspace link to Starfleet Intelligence installed in the office."

"Alright then, you're dismissed, Colonel. I'll see you at the next briefing."

Kial then stood up and left the ready room, stepping out onto the ships impressive Main Bridge, and looked around to see the various stations that were there. He walked past the centre chairs and up the small set of steps and along the ramp, moving past the tactical station and to the turbolift door, pressing the button to summon a lift car to the bridge.

When the lift car finally made it to the bridge, Kial stepped into the car and told the computer to take him down to engineering. After a quiet 10 minute trip into the bowels of the ship, Kial stepped out of lift into Main Engineering. Kial immediately began looking for the Chief Engineer, Lt Cmdr Tyrone O'Neill.

Finding him, Kial went over to speak with the man.

"Commander, sorry to interrupt your work, but I have some work for some of your computer technicians."

"And just who the hell are you to interrupt my work, just to take away some of my staff?"

"I happen to be the Chief Intelligence officer and XO of this vessel, Commander."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Colonel, we're starting to run short on time before the ship is due to be launched, and we've all been pulling double shifts for the last week, and are very stressed out right now."

"That's alright commander, I understand. One of the science labs up on deck 10 hasn't been completed yet, correct?"

"Aye, that's correct sir. What about that lab?"

"I need it finished as an Intel department instead, and before you ask, I've already got clearance from the captain for your technicians to do the work. I need 4 secure computer workstations, a holographic display table, a secure link to Starfleet intelligence and an office for my assistant chief with another computer terminal and link to Starfleet Intelligence. Now, getting this lab finished will be high priority, my team is arriving at the end of the week, and they'll need their workstations right away. I will also help your technicians with the work when I can."

"Aye, sir, I'll get my best technicians on it at once, and don't worry about helping them too much, they'll only need your help setting up the secure links to Starfleet Intelligence."

"Alright, I'll be sure to drop by the lab sometime to see how things are going and set up the link. You can go back to making sure the ship gets finished now, commander."

"Aye, sir."

With that, Kial went back to the turbolift and asked it to take him as close to his quarters as it could, so that he could finish unpacking his belongings.

Star Trek: New Horizons S1 EP1 "Setting Sail" Chapter 2


End file.
